Echo
by MissEmileigh
Summary: title subject to change   Bella, 22, is constantly harassed by Rosalie&Alice about how she's never been kissed nor sexed up. Well... a sexy man named Edward shows up and, frankly, they just despise each other. Or do they? O.o
1. EnterMuseMent

_AN/Summary: Cripes! I haven't written/posted anything in soooo long! I guess it's just lack of inspiration- you know when you're working on something, and sit there with it in front of you for months on end but you just CANNOT figure out what to do with it? Yeah. I'm in that place right now with two stories (Amour a Paris and I Thought I Didn't Deserve Him). BUT I have 3 ideas soo hopefully I will get crack-a-lacking on them ASAP! SWMB will combine a few ideas from my AAP story (Bella being rich and stuff I explain below), so yes. I'm pretty sure I'm totes done with AAP and ITIDDH._

Bella Swan: human, badass, NeverBeenKissedNorDone, twenty two, but still our klutzy little brunette! Her college years have gone splendidly, and looking for a job isn't really her cup of tea, but it's still great to have a summer off. So what can she do when a very different-than-her-type guy rolls into town? And on top of _everything_ else in her life? But the two must pretend to dislike each other, all the while fighting the temptation to indulge in what they really want. A forbidden love story as we all know, just renovated to humanity and modernness. All human. **It _is_ rated M for a reason. I've finally decided to cut the crap and get on with fun stuff. No lemons (most likely), but lots of dirty talk. Lots of dirty talk indeed, meaning cussing and innuendos and such. It's delish.**

_Please give it a chance- I threw a bunch of myself into Bella, maybe too much!, but I know for a fact I will stick with it if I get love!((: *wink wink, nudge nudge* I'll pat your back if you pat mine- review for review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

**Chapter 1: EnterMuseMent**

The sun blared down on the back portion of my body, particularly my neck, which boiled it to no end and made it difficult to breathe. Hell, like I cared. I'd worn SPF 40 with anti-aging crap, and then SuperDark Tan Oil on top of that. I wanted to look like a Kardashian by the time summer ended and I had to find a job.

My girls from childhood lay on the lounges beside me, dead silent. I was unsure if they were alive, but I was too lazy to check. The bamboo chairs became comfortable on my face after a long time of ignoring the idea of a checkered forehead.

As excited as I was to be twenty two (still, even though my birthday was about nine months ago), I was even more psyched about the new kid arriving at home soon. According to rumors, he was twenty three, a partier, and inconceivably sexy.

But I had to pull my mind away from those thoughts for just a bit... Early July was my favorite time to visit California, the greatest state of all time. It was still cool but el sol was warm, making Santa Monica the greatest city of all time. My family owned a condo on private land in Manhattan Beach-ish territory, and I had used it for the weekend with Alice and Rosalie. Ah, how wondrous life was during the summer. Unless you're panicking about your parents remembering to feed Captain Morgan, my fish, and Moose, my kitty...

I lit a cigarette, something I'd been doing since I was seventeen. I know, I know: they're just plain fucking terrible for you. But I don't mind. I'll quit when I want. At least I didn't do pot. When I tried that two years ago, nothing happened. I just felt nastyness. And, since I'm on the screw-Health-class topic, alcohol is a whole different story than pot.

"Another cupcake, Bella?" asked Alice. Earlier today we had made Cheerful Cupcakes, complete with rainbow liners and confetti batter and icing. I nodded my head _yes_ and then a sweet muffin was airborne.

Catching and devouring were things I didn't mind doing, but listening (especially to Rose) was one activity not on my list of Shit To Do Today.

She stuck her iPod on the side table and straightened up, her long blonde hair still completely nonfrizzy. "Our bella Bella," she sighed. "Alice and I are fortunate to have you as our friend, best friend at that, but I must say, your lips are bothering us. What are they, abstinent? Celibate?"

I knew I was in for a nice lecture. "So I haven't ever kissed anyone. Big deal."

"You're twenty one."

"I'm smart."

She snorted. "Smart will only get you so far. You've never been drunk enough, never high, and had enough boyfriends to be average. Are you waiting until you're wedding day?"

"Maybe." I figured she was right, though, about the whole smart thing. College wasn't my thing; I was only in it because I could make better money that way. I'd done some topless campaigning for Lucky Brand Jeans and some other random designer, and also a runway show for Anna Sui, but modeling could only get me so far. I had just graduated from college with a degree in English literature, so I probably would become a teacher. Total garbage. Then again, stripping wouldn't be too bad of a job...

Sick of laying in the sun, I took off my giant sunhat and waltzed over to the salty water. But not before slipping on a slick, smooth rock and nearly falling completely on my ass.

Rosalie and Alice convulsed in laughter.

"You always were our greatest sort of entermusement!" exclaimed Alice though giggles and tears.

I cocked my head to the side. "Entermusement?"

"Yes. It's a combination of entertainment and amusement."

Rosalie laughed harder. "_And_ it has a double meaning!" She winked.

Oh that Rosalie. She always found the sex in life. Literally. You would not believe how happy she was to learn it's actually somewhat healthy to orgasm once a week.

"We'll guys' penises _enter_ you, men can be _muses_, and the _meant_ stands for 'it means a lot'," she said. "So basically it's like a command. Enter, my muse, for it means lots."

"Rose. Leave," I told her, rolling my eyes and realizing what she had said was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard.

She ignored me, as did my spiky black haired pixie, who asked, "have you ever asked Emmett that?"

Rosalie grinned wickedly. "He is my bitch and I own him."

"Ew, Rosalie, please! He's my damn cousin!" Having my best friend date someone related to me was not my favorite thing ever. Especially since they'd screwed two days after knowing the other.

"Mm. That boy is just wonderful. He and I, God the possibilities of all day in bed. Our bodies-"

"ROSALIE!"

All she did was lick her lips. Please, someone, kill me now.

Alice stood up then. "Okay, not to be Miss Haste, but we're leaving tomorrow morning and I don't wanna sit around doing nothing." When Alice was in a bad mood, she was frightening to even Rose. She liked to throw things.

"Dude, I can't wait to see Gray Balls," I said after running full force into a wave with ma homie G's. "He's visiting for the Fourth of July." The water crashed around us, but I could still hear Alice's squeal.

"I love Gray Balls!" Alice shrieked. "Does he still harass you about your virginity?"

Rose chuckled. My face turned tomato colored, and not because I forgot my sunscreen.

I muttered, "No. And I'm so not a virgin anymore!"

My friends gasped. "Since when?"

"Since, like I was thirteen."

"Bella." Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Tampons go into the vagina! That makes you an unvirgin!" I mean, hey, I was totally bluffing, but it was still a good alibi.

The blonde bitch sighed, informing me, "Sweetie, only penis-vagina contact for the first time makes one an unvirgin. Not tampon-vagina or pleasure method-vagina. This is first grade stuff."

"This is _not_ first grade stuff!" I could only imagine six-year-olds learning this kind of idea.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "this is leaning more towards fifth grade... Rose, have you ever given Emmett a back massage?"

A lot of the time, Alice and Rosalie made me want to stick a knife in my foot. Fucking dammit, they'd turned me into quite the violent girl.

In the morning, we grabbed the last bit of food from my fridge and packed our bags as quickly as possible. Our chauffeur dropped us off at LAX and we boarded the plane to our splendid first class seats.

I loved flying. It just made me who I was, if that's possible. For a long time, I wanted to be a flight attendant, but then modeling and real life came in. Being up in the air, above the clouds, practically floating... it couldn't get any more _entermusing_ than that. Sooo many times in my life had I wanted to be a bird, but this fit fine. Plus I had people bringing me champagne.

"So, we never finished talking about your guy history," Rosalie said, nudging me. "I mean, you've had an average amount, plus a few lap dances and such, but never been kissed? Tsk, tsk."

I scratched my chin. "Well, there was Two Faced Tyler, who enjoyed going on cute little dates with people behind my back. I would never kiss him because of that. Then Eager Eric, who obviously was just in a relationship with me to get me naked and into my panties. Who else, who else? Oh, Mental Mike. Ha. Joke of a boy, enough said."

"Well what about James?"Alice didn't have a thing at _all_ for James, like she knew I was going to end up unhappy with him. I felt the same way too, which was why I hadn't kissed him yet. Voicing this, they told me to dump him before the big yearly Swan Firework Bash so I could prowl on the hotties we invited.

"Sounds good, chicas. But what should his nickname be?" All my exes had rather unintelligent tags we'd given them, and James was about to be an ex, so he was in perfect orientation to be given one.

"Jackass James? No offense, Bells, but he seriously looked like he wanted to kill you sometimes," said Alice.

I laughed once. "Girl, tell me something I don't know!" Grinning at her, I stuck two music listening devices in my two ears and relaxed the whole way home. At least outside my mind. I had too much going on upstairs to chill. My fourth legit boyfriend, of five months I might add, was about to become my fourth ex. It wasn't that I couldn't live without a man, I just always met someone I really liked. That wouldn't make me look like a ho, right? Ugh. And how I'd never kissed a guy was beyond me. James was so sexy sometimes... but I believe there should be a connection or something and I never necessarily had that with him. Damn, I'm so fucky.

The ride home was pretty tranquil, the three of us slept most of the way. Right when the pilot said we were allowed to turn our phones back on, Alice's was vibrating with all the messages she had.

"Hey, Jasper texted me with that new kid's name," she said. We all huddled next to her dramatically.

_Edward_

From: JasperWhitlock(:

Thu, Jul 01 2:07 PM

"What the hell kind of a name is Edward?" I roared. Edward? Seriously? His parents must be stupid or something. I refuse to go out with anyone named Edward.

Shit. I'm shallow.

_Yes, no, maybe so? Ninety- nine, one hundred? Tell me how it is, give constructive criticism and/or ideas, or just review- too short, too long, too boring! Please and thanks yous! (Oh and opinions on the title because I have NOOOOO idea as to what to name it!)_

_~MissEmileigh_


	2. Gray Balls & Young Tits

_A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I've recently vacationed in Santa Monica/Manhattan Beach, so I'm not really positive on a lot of stuff (if they have private beaches and stuff like that). Since today is Tuesday (in Illinois, at least...), I think I'll just post _Echo_ weekly every Tuesday, no particular time... Also, I know my disclaimer below covers readers' offense, I must say I don't mean to offend especially Canadians in this chapter- you'll see why(:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

_**Previously on **__**Echo**__**:**_

" The ride home was pretty tranquil, the three of us slept most of the way. Right when the pilot said we were allowed to turn our phones back on, Alice's was vibrating with all the messages she had.

"Hey, Jasper texted me with that new kid's name," she said. We all huddled next to her dramatically.

Edward

From: JasperWhitlock(:

Thu, Jul 01 2:07 PM

"What the hell kind of a name is Edward?" I roared. Edward? Seriously? His parents must be stupid or something. I refuse to go out with anyone named Edward.

Shit. I'm shallow. "

**Chapter 2: Gray Balls & Young Tits**

Emmett was at the airport, waiting for us outside. He smiled at Alice and me, but then his eyes were all for Rosalie. She would have run as fast as she could to him but her bags were weighing her down. I took them from her; she jumped into my cousin's arms, giggled like a little girl, and kissed him. For three-ish minutes. No, I wouldn't even call it a _kiss_, more or less...

"Would the Suck Face Contest please cease?"

It didn't cease. I needed to leave and get home ASAP- there was too much going on right now, on top of the long time I would spend just messing around and unpacking.

Alice suddenly jolted, like she'd just gotten ice down her back. "ABSTINENCE!" she screamed.

_That_ broke the two up. Like face-sucking wise.

"Promiscuity!" yelled Rosalie back at Alice, the perfect antonym, but walking toward Emmett's Jeep.

I rolled my eyes, hopping in the back seat. As we drove back home, I started making a mental checklist for the bash on Independence Day. _Food, outfit, invitees, outfit, Jackass James dumpage, outfit, booze, outfit, Gray Balls rooming_...

Now, Emmett and I had this somewhat-telepathic connection. We could guess what the other was thinking all the time. He was like my brother so I'm only assuming that was why.

"Gramps isn't coming till the dia de fourth," he said in perfect Spanglish.

"Oh, good," I sighed. "That means I have an extra day to clean the guest room."

Rosalie frowned. "Emmy, why is it that Bella gets to call your guys' grandpa 'Gray Balls', whereas you call him 'Gramps'?"

"I don't necessarily want to refer to my grandpa's balls, but he and Bella have that relationship. It's sick, I know," Emmett chuckled.

The seven minute car ride was silent for the rest of the ride after that conversation.

When Emmett pulled up to Alice's house, we helped her unload and bid her farewell until tomorrow. Rosalie was the same way, only there was a second long makeout session. I had to jump out of waiting in my cousin's Wrangler and vomit on Rose's driveway. They didn't even notice. I mean, it wasn't a lot or anything, but she'd have to hose it down. I felt accomplished after that and waited in the passenger seat, blasting the radio.

Em drove me home and took my huge suitcase upstairs to my bedroom. I waltzed into the living room only too see a bottle of wine on the coffee table. My lips turned up into a ferocious grin.

I'd poured a good sized glass and then Emmett came down. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen; we sat in silence, which was becoming increasingly popular in the past hour, and waited for people to just come around.

"No, I will NOT try and BUY A CANADIAN!" I heard my mom shout. Ah, she was in the sunroom.

Another voice rampaged over hers, "WELL WHY THE HELL _NOT_?"

No. It couldn't be. I snapped my neck towards Cousin.

He laughed once, nervously. "JK. Gramps is actually here."

"Dammit, Emmett!" I exclaimed.

Hearing my grandfather snigger didn't help my cause. I was pissed at Emmett- both because he'd told me Gramps was coming in two days and just because.

"I take it our plan went... as planned?" Gray Balls said, walking in and looking at Emmett.

"Yeah it did!" Em got up and bumped Gray Balls's fist.

I smacked my hand to my head, muttering, "dicks" under my breath. Anyways, though, I stood to give my grandpa a hug.

"What are you drinking there, Gramps?"

"Gin."

"Straight up gin?" That's our grandpa. Forty percent alcohol content, age seventy seven.

"And I have Bacardi 151 waiting for the Swan party."

Holy crap. This will be _quite _the Independence Day.

We socialized for a little while, but then Emmett had to go home and I chose to take my DIY mud bath. I sprinted up the flight of stairs to my bedroom, sprinkled the marvelous mud bath mix in the water I ran, and hopped in when it was ready.

I was so obsessed with feeling amazing inside, which helped quite a bit with looking amazing outside. Damn, I'm too cliche for life. But I make my point. After coming home from my usual California vacations, I would visit either my bathroom (which, by the way, was the size of Rhode Island, I swear) or the salon up in Port Angeles, where I would get anything I needed to keep my beauty in check.

It was a huge part of being a whore.

Okay, okay, I'm not really a whore. I don't sleep with guys, nor have I ever (or been kissed...FML). Just the dressing to flaunt and flirting with every guy I see made me feel like I could be considered a Whore Groupie.

Thinking about random crap while shaving isn't the best idea, especially if I'm so distracted I miss my pit and hit my neck. I would need a freakin mini band-aid for that sucker. But at least the 'mud' was like a pentad threat. It contained 'mud', soapy cleansing stuff, natural heat, shaving cream, and the smell of calming lavender all in one! When I finished, I drained it and took an icy shower, soaping my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

Slapping on some random clothes, I walked back downstairs to get a Arnold Palmer-Swan, Gray Balls' special recipe (*cough* everyone knows the recipe *cough*). I pulled the half lemonade/ half tea gallon from the fridge and added lemon vodka to my cup.

"Make me one, too," Gray Balls said as he closed the deck door behind him. "It's too fucking hot outside to be Forks, Young Tits, and your grandfather needs a drink."

I laughed. This man was my hero in more ways than a lot. Figure that one out. "How hot is it?"

"Like ninety, plus that fucking humidity." He rolled his eyes. Simultaneously, we sat down on the couch. "So, what's up, Young Tits?"

I grinned. "Oh, not much. Just wondering why you wanted Mom to buy a Canadian is really my biggest inquiry."

"Ha!" He laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "Well, why wouldn't you want to buy a Canadian? They say 'ay', their bacon is just ham, they have twice as much alcohol in their beer, _and_ their national flag has a POT LEAF on it!"

"Right." I coughed awkwardly. "So did you hear Emmett is proposing to Rosalie sometime this summer?"

"Oh, yeah. I meant to shank him for that. He's only twenty two-"

"And a half!" I added.

"And still has a future to think about!" Obviously Gray Balls had boozed enough today, what with him getting so worked up over this. It wasn't exactly what I needed. I had just under forty-eight hours till party time and still a lot to do. My life got extremely complicated when it came to extravaganzas.

_Hey, Extra Virgin Olive Oil! Shopping tomorrow, yourr in. We know you totes need a hott outfit. Pick you up at 11. & Alice will kill you if you run away like last time... _

Oh that Rosalie and her threatening texts. I cleaned my room, noshed on dinner, and turned in early. I was dead beat from my weekend of fun (oh and to explain the Extra Virgin Olive Oil nickname I'd received these past few days: there must be a virgin olive oil, oil that's never done it. Extra virgin must be oil that's never been kissed. My friends thought it was funny, I found it funny yet unintelligent).

I had gotten into my favorite pair of boxers from Catalina Island (_it's the fucking Catalina Wine Mixers!_) prior to my talk with Gray Balls. They made it look like an open-mouthed shark was about to eat my genitals, which I found hysterical. About to take off my bra and hit the hay, I heard a knock at the front door and then sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey," James said, raindrops piecing out in his hair.

My mind raced and screamed profanities; this kid was the last thing I needed right now. I sighed. It was only ten thirty, so I guess he could stay for like twenty minutes or something.

When I smiled slightly at him, he walked in and told me, "we need to talk." So he was gonna make this easy on me? Hells to the yes!

"You want a drink or something?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "Sure. Coke?"

After handing him a classic bottle, we made our way to my bedroom and sat in the little India-themed corner I had, complete with pillows and a small coffee table. At first we started with random gab, but then we heard a crash from the living room.

"Shut the fuck up, Charlie!" My mom was screaming.

James gasped a little. "Shit, babe, I gotta go." He started to stand, but I pulled him back down next to me. He hadn't even broken up with me yet! Wasn't that the reason he was here?

"Wait, why?"

"Uh, because, I, um, forgot about my cat?" It was more of a question than anything. I let him go, watching him sneak around my hallway and back outside to his car.

Why are men so retarded? The answer to that question is in Heaven. Or Hell.

I decided to stay out of my parents' fight, which had been occurring a lot recently, so I grabbed my _Seventeen_ and did some yoga. During the school year, I ran on the treadmill in our basement for about twenty minutes and did my precise eleven minutes and thirty six seconds of yoga and/or pilates to _Kings and Queens_. But in the summertime, I just chilled and went with the flow.

After a few poses, I scooted under my covers, texted Rosalie back, and let sleep overcome me.

My alarm went off at exactly ten in the morning, a peaceful eleven hour sleep ending.

GO ON AND TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!

Fucking Donnas. I thought I had set it to Ke$ha's _Take It Off_. Whatta piss off.

I got ready as fast as I could, probably taking less time than Rosalie and Alice combined and then divided by six hundred.

Rosalie pulled up right and called me right as I was walking out the door, Açai juice in one hand and my trusty Juicy bag in the other. I hopped in her BMW without even using the door. I'm such a hardass.

We noshed at Starbucks, Greek yogurt parfaits and all, before hitting a couple of shops. In Urban Outfitters, I found the perfect high-waisted skirt. I knew it would become my new summer staple, plus it was perfect for the bash. Purchasing a super deep V cap sleeve tee, plum colored, I realized I was already done. Shoes weren't an issue; everyone would just take them off and dance on our patio barefoot anyway. Hopefully Gray Balls wouldn't drop any beer bottles and cut someone's soles open. Again.

When Alice and Rose found what they wanted, we headed in the direction of beauty. First was the hair/eyebrow place, where we'd get a quick split end trim and brow waxing and then next door for the ultimate mani/pedi.

On our way home, I turned the radio down and laughed with the girls about how we had the notion to put Soffees under our skirts so we could just rip them off and dance like asses. This would be a great time, I could tell already.

"Bella, how about we just sleep over after your bash?" asked Rosalie.

I laughed at her boldness; it never failed. "Sure. I wish we were back in Seattle, in our Casa Baby, but at least we can have Gray Balls and the theater downstairs to entertain us."

During the school year, I had attended Seattle U with Rose and Alice, the three of us living in amazing apartments just off campus. When I was home in Forks for the summer, I lodged with my parents. It was easier for my family and I to come together, and on me for free food, liquor, and not having to clean my room all the time. Yeah, the five hour car ride home was tough, especially with all of our luggage, but it was well worth it. We couldn't abandon our car to take a ferry, so we drove from Seattle to Olympia and then up to Forks. Luckily, though, it was all over now.

After I got home that evening, I had dinner with the rest of the family and planned the whole tomorrow, step by step. Letting sleep overpower shower on my list of wants, I crashed around early o'clock again.

When I woke up, it was the Fourth of July. That's how the days work. Wednesday the fourth comes after Tuesday the third. I woke up irritable. Irritable on the fourth was not something I really enjoyed, but hell. I'd eat like a pig for half the day and then restrain myself for the other half like usual when I was PMSing.

Still in my short pajama shorts and cami, I stepped outside downstairs in the already seventy degree weather. I lit a cigarette and watched my backyard animal-neighbors consisting of squirrels and such bustle around. Once I finished the first, I lit another.

"Yo, Bella," Emmett said from behind me, scaring me shitless.

I regained myself: took another drag. "What the hell're you doing here?"

"My mom wanted to come over and help cook. We're on a pretty tight schedule, you know."

"Well, yeah, but isn't it a little early?"

He chuckled, informing me that it was going on one.

"Fuck me!" I yelled.

This meant I had less than six hours to do what was needed to be done. Which was a lot. Hopefully Em would help, but still. I needed a drink. First priorities of my morning today: two ciggies, one bloody Mary. Couldn't you see how awesome my life was going?

"Vodka in the morning, cuz? I don't think that's a good idea. And you know how much I hate it when you smoke." Leave it to Emmett to go all maternal on me. Hypocritically going against what he had just said, he grabbed my American Spirit and took the last few puffs of it.

I shot him my best 'shut yo white ass up' look and went inside with him on my tail.

His telepathy seemed to kick in then. "Need help with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Ugh," he groaned. "You were supposed to say, 'No, Emmett, go watch _Jersey Shore_'."

We wandered to my bedroom, nothing too much to do in it. He helped me straighten up my desk, organize the vanity in my large closet, and clean the cage of Dammit, my precious hamster. When we got to my bathroom, he seemed to cower at the idea of going in.

"C'mon, Em, it's not that bad."

"I beg to differ."

"You don't share a bathroom with any women. How would you know?"

"I know _you_." Shuddering, he moved to my counter. I saw him counting all the products I had bestrewn about. "Thirty? Thirty, Bella!"

Really? Wow. I had three-paneled mirrors above the counter, a whole shelf in the linen closet, and another couple drawers below the counter to store all that. Plus everything else in them.

It didn't take long at all to clean my bathroom. We classified everything by what it was for- hair, face, body, feminine needs, nails, etc. And yes. Emmett refused to even watch me fix up my tampon drawer.

"You know you'll have to put up with Rosalie's period when you propose to her and live happily ever after."

"BELLA! There are some spaces I don't even want to think about pertaining to our marriage. _That_ is one of them!"

I laughed. "I'll bet you twenty bucks you'll have to buy her super plus tampons sometime in the future."

"No. Because I won't."

"Go watch _Jersey Shore_, Emmett. Thank you for your help."

He rolled his eyes and started to leave. Before he made it out the door, he spun around. "Can I borrow a tampon? I want to see how they work."

"Get out of here!"

At five, I had showered, dressed, straightened my hair slightly, and prepped a ton of food. There was minimal makeup on my face, just a base for the eyeshadow fox to come out a half hour before the party started.

"Yo, Bella!" I heard Jasper shout. "What smells like margaritas?" He came quickly into the kitchen with Alice on his arm and found the bar with ease, as usual.

"Don't drink too much," I warned him. "Gray Balls has come up with some amazing new recipes for the bash."

He whooped, handing a drink to Alice and me, one in his hand, and another just sitting there.

I cocked my head. "Who's that for? Emmett went to pick up Rose a minute ago."

"Oh. Uh. Edward got in early and he's with us now. He'll be in soon, I-"

Jasper was cut off due to our door slamming shut. I gave Alice the evil eye for not telling me Edward was going to be coming over. I had no makeup on for bitches' sake! The blond sauntered over to him, giving the guy his drink.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Edward."

This boy was smoking hot. There I stood like an idiot. I knew I was going to end up with Edward.

_I didnt tell you cause he isntt your type. Hes a total DICKK. Fucken hate his guts already._

Alice and her texts. I had to trust her, but I had to be with him.

_In the hopes of giving more characters their dynamics and... characterization... I wrote this chapter. I hope I please you'll're with it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and to do so, there happens to be a button for it. I know- crazy, right? Well that button says REVIEW! Aka, authors' bff. Thanks for reading, keep it awn!_

_Lovesies-_

_MissEmileigh(:_


	3. Unwelcome WalkIns

_A/N: Hmm... I'm not exactly getting the popularity I wanted, but, hell, that's fine! As long as I'm actually getting chapters up and doing something with my summer, I guess I'm chill. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN DON'T REVIEW (: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

_**Previously on **__**Echo**__**:**_

_" "Hey," he said. "I'm Edward." _

_This boy was smoking hot. There I stood like an idiot. I knew I was going to end up with Edward._

'I didnt tell you cause he isntt your type. Hes a total DICKK. Fucken hate his guts already.'

_Alice and her texts. I had to trust her, but I had to be with him. "_

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome Walk- Ins**

His tousled bronze hair, those gleaming green eyes, that sexy crooked smirk. From his looks, one could only assume the best about him.

Too bad his personality didn't do shit. Alice was right; the guy hadn't been in my house ten minutes before he was all, "So where's my special tour? Can I get another drink? What the hell is _that_ supposed to be?" It _was_, not was supposed to be, a piece of artwork. My late grandmama Gray Balls had painted it for us.

How could Jasper be friends with this kid? Jasper- sweet, adoring, somewhat rebellious but still sentimental Jasper. How? Apparently it wasn't just me who wondered this. Alice was on the verge of bolting to the door, whether to rip it off its hinges and hit Edward over the head with it or leave my house altogether I didn't know.

"So would you like that _special tour_?" I wondered, sardonically polite.

Edward shrugged, pulling off the look of indifference. He really didn't seem my type. A tattoo was poking out of his shirt sleeve, another on his wrist, and his tee read "sex without love is just exercise". Abercrombie, I believe. Vomit in my mouth. Also, the fact that he wore black skinny jeans was beyond me; I was sweltering in my short skirt and thin t-shirt.

"That happened to be a yes or no question." If I was given sass, I could certainly retort some back.

"But maybe is a possibility, too," he claimed as if he ran the place.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself and come with me." Without looking back to see if he actually listened, I walked into the family room, mentioning some haphazard facts here and there. My stomach was starting to get an odd feeling, so I turned around to see him right behind me. And, get this, it seemed as if he was truly paying attention to the random shit I spat out.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called. "I'm going to show Jasper the basement. Okay? Okay." She didn't even wait for me to protest before sprinting down the stairs with Jasper eagerly on her tail. The funny thing was, though, that Jasper had been to my house a million times, he'd seen my basement, and mostly because he was Emmett's bestie... So if Emmett was friends with Jasper, and Jasper was friends with Edward, would that make Emmett friends with Edward, even if they didn't know each other? And would that be considered the Transitive Property or Secondary Consumption?

Deciding not to go down the roads of Biology and Geometry, I trudged up the stairs with Edward.

There was quite some awkward silence before I said, "What made you decide to move all the way out here to Forks from...?"

"From Chicago," he filled in. "I just graduated from college out there, since I did a gap year, and I decided to spend a summer with my bro Jasper."

"I just graduated, too. What's your major?"

For some reason, he seemed a little insecure. His head ducked and his chagrin was tangible as I stood beside him.

"Come on, you can tell me," I prodded, elbowing him lightly.

Edward sighed. "Educational Biology."

I'll be damned. He's a smart-ass punk? Maybe I could throw the whole Emmett/Jasper/Edward friend this his way and he could figure it out for me.

"Interesting," I mused. "Personally, I was a hardcore English major myself, but bio was definitely on my possibility list."

This truth seemed to relieve him slightly, and then I saw his sexy, mysterious guy side come back around. MPD much?

"So. Are we gonna see your room?" He grinned.

No. Screw you, Edward Cullen- literally, I wished. I was going to find someone else... James. Dammit. James was making everything much harder, excluding liking Edward. Wait. Scratch that. I was head over heels in like with Edward, when he was being sheepish about his major. But when he just stood there, his arrogance was bitter on my tongue. Why did life decided to throw me dead balls? The pitcher of my life just looked bad, the suspense building up in my (the batter) stomach for the next pitch... The fuck am I on? That didn't even make sense. Anyhow.

"I guess so," I said, resenting a few ideas. Luckily Emmett had helped me finish cleaning my room and bathroom completely. He could snoop whilst I did my makeup.

After showing Edward the whole top floor, saving my room for last, we sauntered through its doorway and I held my breath. My plum walls, silver furniture, scarlet accents- they all could be lame in his eyes. I tried my best to talk myself into believing I didn't care one bit what he thought about me, but his appearance just pushed those thoughts aside angrily.

He roamed around a little. I know he saw my large bookcase and crammed desk, and that silly little window seat with about six Disney stuffed animals, but he didn't say anything.

"Your drapes," he mulled slowly. "You should paint silver roses on them."

That's it?

"Really?" I asked.

Edward nodded, glancing from them to my silver box bed, you know, the kind where it's basically a bottom thingie and a little bit of a headboard around it. It's Pottery Barn Teen. Look it up.

He replied calmly, oddly, with a, "yes".

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, I guess. I'm just going to put on my makeup so... yeah. Whatever you want to do."

Opening his mouth like he was about to say something, shutting it, and then getting the sheepish look on his face again confused me to no end. "Do you mind if I watch? I'm an only child, and my mom's a pretty reserved woman. It's always kind of intrigued me."

I was taken aback. "Sure." I laughed nervously, gesturing to him the makeup application center de Bella. The beaded curtain dividing my bedroom from my closet seemed to baffle him a little, and the size of my clothing racks as well. Just off to the side of it was my vanity, a picture of Shirley Temple sitting on it.

"So this is the woman's bat cave," he added to the silence awkwardly. "Creepy."

"Not creepy, but awesomesauce. Music?"

"Naturally."

I turned on the radio, forgetting it was loud as hell from my recent shower. The host's voice blasted through my room; it left me screaming and Edward jumping literally off the seat I had brought in.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I turned the volume down. "My bad."

"It happens," shrugged Edward.

_E.T._ came on right as I finished my eyeshadow. My head snapped towards Edward and he had the same glint in his eye I knew I had. This was my ultimate favorite song at the moment. Why? I don't exactly know. But I seriously enjoyed dancing to it when no one was watching.

He and I sprang out of our chairs and went right into the most obscene dance moves I'd ever performed. How long had I known this guy exactly?

The skirt that I was wearing became shorter and shorter as his fingers brushed against my thighs and raised it while we danced. I plastered my back to him, breathing heavily.

Another song came one before I knew it. At the same time, though, it seemed as if we had danced for hours.

When _E.T._ ended, we knew automatically the dancing had to cease. We wouldn't dance to another song; somehow I grasped that both of our minds thought similarly.

I went to go stand on my balcony after finishing my makeup, taking a super long time to explain every detail's detail to Edward. Lighting a cigarette, I felt him beside me. His hand slipped around my shoulder but it was as light as a feather.

"You know," he said matter-of-factly. "One of my biggest pet peeves is smoking."

I smirked and took an exaggerated drag, blowing out dramatically.

"Especially when beautiful women do it."

Beautiful. Smoking- both ways. Me? To him? He seemed like the sperm donor to all the assholes in the world, yet here he stood calling me beautiful. To tell a woman she's beautiful means much more that hot, in my eyes at least, and he just did what no boyfriend of mine had.

He cocked his head to the side and leaned slightly forward. It was a dare for me to do the same, to meet him halfway. Did I want to? I had met him all of an hour ago and here we were on the balcony of my bedroom, near kissing.

I was beginning to have a panic attack. The damn anxiety medication I was put on didn't seem to be helping in this situation. My heart started thudding unevenly and I could feel blood rushing to my face; there were jolts going down my spine, a strange rush starting in my chest and running through to the top of my neck. Before my knees could start to shake, I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry."

Edward shrugged, forcing a millionth awkward silence upon us.

"Bella, Edward, open up!" screamed Alice as she pounded on my locked bedroom door. "I swear to fuck, if you two are closer than six feet, someone will be castrated!"

Obviously she was talking about Edward. My best friend would never remove _my_ penis... actually, she probably would if I had one... actuallyactually, she probably would find one and castrate me. Anyhoo, I knew she was referring to Edward. That's it.

I heard Jasper grumble, "Ali, chill, babe. He's had enough experiences to last a lifetime, and I know he would take a little more time with Bella."

Turning on my heel away from the door, I glared at Edward.

"Enough experiences?"

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. "I, uh, like women."

Thank you God for not letting me kiss him. I knew it. This guy was the kind of guy who met, fucked, and left. Why else would he come to Forks other than for Jasper's hot friends?

So why, in the pit of my stomach, did I really kind of like him?

"BELLA!" Alice screamed again.

I opened the door without looking away from Edward's eyes; they held no regret of me learning he was the worst player alive.

Alice and Jasper stumbled in, making it apparent they had been pressing their ears to the door in the hope of hearing our conversation. They watched the stare down between Edward and I.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, not losing the contest, but winning because I could actually pull away from his smoldering green eyes.

"Um," she gulped, "the guests will be arriving in exactly one hour. We need to decorate."

"Didn't you decorate the basement bedroom enough?" I snapped in an uncharacteristically hostile tone. Alice jerked back at my jerkiness, hurt coloring her face. Edward even being present was pissing me off. "Boys, go find Gray Balls or my mom and ask how you can help."

They departed without another word.

I sighed; I felt terrible for being such a bitch to Alice. Just as I opened my mouth to apologize, she spoke.

"Hey, it's okay. I know how much of a dick Edward is and I can see he blatantly set you off. _I'm_ sorry that Jasper brought him along, but hell, maybe some good will come from this." She smiled, her Aliceness I adored so much coming back, and quickly wrapped her dainty arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I told her anyway. "I swear, I will not let that boy get to me. I will channel my energy today on this James situation and the fucking fantastic party ahead. Okay? Okay."

She grinned, leading the way out of my bedroom after stealing some Pink perfume. "Like I said, it's fine, Bella. You should figure out this James situation, yes, but don't dwell on it too much. I don't need you looking like an ass when you can't grind with the beat." Alice grinned even more, if that's possible. "Oh, and for the record, Jasper and I only decorated the basement with saliva."

"EW!" How I was jealous of her.

_Story of my life. Well, not really. That just sounded right. Anyhow, please, if you read, review- even if you don't have an account, you still can review!_

_Thanks&Love_

_~MissEmileigh_


	4. Adding It Up

_A/N: reviews... blahblahblah... yeeaaahh..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

_**Previously on **__**Echo**__**:**_

_" "I'm sorry," I told her anyway. "I swear, I will not let that boy get to me. I will channel my energy today on this James situation and the fucking fantastic party ahead. Okay? Okay."_

_She grinned, leading the way out of my bedroom after stealing some Pink perfume. "Like I said, it's fine, Bella. You should figure out this James situation, yes, but don't dwell on it too much. I don't need you looking like an ass when you can't grind with the beat." Alice grinned even more, if that's possible. "Oh, and for the record, Jasper and I only decorated the basement with saliva."_

_"EW!" How I was jealous of her. "_

**Chapter 4: Adding It Up**

So, remember how in, like, second grade 'boy cooties' were all the rave? I sure as hell do. But it turns out they're real. Boy cooties are now called STI's. When Mike Newton showed up first with his girlfriend Jessica Stanley, we hung around uneasily. Edward was being an ass to him, so really, it was just stupid. Oh, and I brought up STI's because senior year, Jess got Chlamydia from Mike. It was fantastic.

James decided he wanted to come about two hours late, which I was totally fine with. I'd learned how great a dancer Edward was earlier today and so we chilled together until my boyfriend got there. It was wonderful those first two hours.

Once James showed up, I was separated from Edward for what felt like forever. I barely even got to hang out with Alice and Rosalie. He walked in to my house drunk and continued to take shot after shot during the bash. Finally, I'd had enough of his piggyness. I walked away from him without a word and straight into Edward.

Edward realized what was going on due to what he claimed were 'context clues', because that totally makes sense, and seemed slightly down compared to how I took him in before I spent that little time with James. I didn't even bother to make myself understand it. Maybe it was jealousy. Maybe it was his sour humor, laughing at my expense.

Jet, a band I'd only just recently heard of, popped out of nowhere over the speakers, blasting_ Are You Gonna Be My Girl_.

It was basically a dance- off, what Edward and I performed. His hands guided my hips to the cadence, he spun me around like in the old nickelodeons, I kicked my legs up as high as they would go for the whole_ big black boots_ part, he held me a few feet above the ground while I struck some corny pose. It was all enough to get my drunken boyfriend's attention. Thoroughly.

"What the fuck... is going on... heeere?" he managed to spit out, hiccuping.

"What the fuck does it look like?" retorted Edward.

James took a step closer to me, slithering his arm around my waist, getting up in Edward's grill. "It looks... like... you...'re... trying to fuck my... bitch."

I could almost hear the audience watching us go, "Oooooooh".

"Excuse me?" I turned to James.

He shrugged. "You're my bitch."

There was a loud smack that echoed across my whole backyard, a smack that turned James's left cheek scarlet. I stormed off, mortified and pissed as hell.

"Hey, Bella!" James called before I reached the door. "Don't be so upset. I'm still fucking your mom!" He cackled as I lividly turned around.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were all upon him before I could reach the scene. Screaming, punching, blood, raw cussing. Everything I would have made sure to do. Since that shit was going down, I decided to sit, take a breather, and think.

Your mom jokes were still popular, right? And James was drunk as fuck. He couldn't have been thinking clearly. But then again, he always seemed to come over, if he even bothered to, and then run away at the sound of my parents. What would make him do that? Did, if he really was cheating on me with my _mom_, he think Charlie knew? Or worse... that Renee would tell? Holy fuckingshitasshell. There was no way Renee would stoop as low as James. She was a much better person than me.

* * *

><p>Edward was staying at Jasper's house for the time being since Jasper was cool enough to have a house of his own. It so wasn't fair. He was a year older than us, already had the awesomesauciest job, and made a crapload of money. Alice lived there, too, and I'm sure it was the most awkward thing ever for Edward.<p>

The afternoon after the party, Emmett and I had to stop by for a GNG, Good News Gathering. We didn't bother texting them because they're always home. Except for then. When we walked in, we heard this music totally blasting from upstairs...

ADVENTURE TIME WITH BELLA AND EMMETT HELLZ YEAH.

The music was coming from the guest room, a guest room the size of the master bedroom, which was huge anyhow. It sounded like some kind of '80s stuff, which definitely wasn't my genre. Or Alice's or Jasper's, as a matter of fact. So it had to be Edward.

"Emmett, let's leave," I said quietly. "Obviously they're not here, and I don't want to deal with him right now."

He nudged me gently. "C'mon, Bells. Don't you want to see what he's like without anyone around?"

"Not really."

"_Bella_," Emmett sighed. "I hate you. Can we please go spy on Edwart?"

I giggled, "Edwart?"

"Well you don't like him, right?"

"Meh. Let's go spy on him."

We sprinted up the stairs as silently as we could, which was pretty damn impossible for my brute of a cousin, and stopped just outside the guest room. I could hear Edwart speaking, so that confirmed my thoughts of it being him. No shit.

_Day after day, I will walk and I will play. But the day after today, I will stop and I will start..._

This odd music kicked on then, as if Fonzie had hit the jukebox. Emmett and I took it as a cue to peer in.

Edwart had his back to the open door, singing,

_Why can't I get just one kiss? Why can't I get just one kiss? Believe me, some things I wouldn't miss, but I look at your pants and I need a kiss. Why can't I get just one screw? Why can't I get just one screw? Believe me, I know what to do, but something won't let me make love to you._

There was a large opening under the bed. Emmett dove first, Edwart still occupied with his tunes, and I went in after him. I landed right on top of my cousin. Awkward. As. Hell.

_Why can't I get just one fuck? Why can't I get just one fuck? I guess it's got something to do with luck, but I've waited my whole life for just one- Day after day. I get angry, and I will say. That the day is in my sight when I take a bow and say goodnight_.

Edwart was going crazy dancing around. I wanted so badly to join him, but was distracted by the uncomfortable position I was in.

"You know, cuz," Emmett whispered, "you have quite the mountain rack."

"A what?"

"A mountain rack. Some chicks have apple butts, but others with big... chests... we men call mountainous."

I should have felt flattered. But someone I'd grown up with my whole life, basically a brother and best friend to me, was commenting on my tit size. The fuck?

_Oh my my mymymy mo mo mum. Have you kept your eye, your eye on your son? I know you've had problems, you're not the only one. When your sugar left, he left you on the run. _

Almost completely forgetting about Edwart, my voice raised.

"Emmett. Get. The fuck. Off. Of. Me!"

His eyes widened. "Shhhhh," he whispered, looking to see if Edwart had heard. No- the boy was still wrapped up in his strange music.

_Oh my my mymymy mo mo mum. Take a look now at what your boy has done. He's walkin' around like he's number one. He went downtown and he got him a gun._

So finally Emmett and I were on the same level. He no longer could feel my 'mountain rack', and I no longer could feel his hugeass package through his shorts.

_So don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me. Don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me. You know you've got my sympathy, but don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me._

There was an instrumental break and Edwart went nutzo. Like, nutzo nutzo. I'm not even exaggerating. It was ridiculous, yet I was somewhat turned on... I watched him dance around, tugging at his sexy bronze hair in frustration, banging the carpet with his fists in frustration, screeching the words of the song in frustration. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen for a guy a really couldn't stand. And then he calmed down some. Sweat beads trickled down his face.

_Broken down kitchen at the top of the stairs. Can I mix in with your affairs? Share a smoke, make a joke, grasp and reach for a leg of hope. Words to memorize, words hypnotize, words make my mouth exercise, words all fail the magic prize. Nothin' I can say when. I'm in your thighs._

I just couldn't figure out where Edwart came from. He seemed totally sweet sometimes, like when he listened to me ramble about my house the other day and when we were on my balcony, but then he was a complete asshole a lot, too. When he admitted to enjoying women, in the way I didn't want to know, I could just tell he was self- centered and loved having sex. Or something. He befuddled me to no end. It was such a piss off.

"Yo, cuz, we should scram real soon," Emmett mumbled. "I think he'll probably do some other shit now that he's home alone. Plus, I need a drink after seeing all this."

_Mo my my mymymy mo my mother. I would love to love you, lover. City is restless, it's ready to pounce, here in your bedroom, ounce for ounce._

"What could he possibly do?" I hissed.

_I'm givin' you decision to make, things to lose, things to take. Just as he's about ready to cut it up, she said, "Wait a minute, honey, I'm gonna add it up." Oh. Add it up! Add it up! Add it up! Add it up!_

Edwart kept singing "ADD IT UP!" at the top of his lungs for quite some time. I wanted to join in even more now, but that was inevitable. I could just picture myself rolling out from under the bed, all "heyyyyyy, Edward, we weren't spying on you. We fell asleep there." Jesus, yeah right.

"Bella." Emmett's voice pulled me from my delusions. "He could totally start beating it."

I gagged.

_Day after day, I get angry, and I will say. That the day is within my sight when I'll take a bow and say goodnight._

Okay. It was simply something people did. But Edwart? I could _not_ picture him whacking it!

We watched him casually walk out of his room as if nothing had happened. Probably going to take a piss, Emmett and I saw the opportune moment to bolt. I unlocked my Jeep Compass faster than I thought possible as we sprinted out the door. The minute we got in, though, Edwart stood right in front of the huge window in the front of the house. He saw Emmett and me.

We got out of the car, pretending like we'd just arrived.

"Hey," he said after stepping outside. "Jazz and Alice aren't here. I think they'll be home in, like, ten, though."

I shrugged indifferently. "That's cool. They won't mind if we steal a drink and wait."

The three of us popped Miller Lite Drafts, cheered to being some fucked up kids, and hung around for only five minutes. Alice and Jasper showed up, and we decided to go out to our favorite bar for drinks.

With Edwart in the passenger seat, we grabbed Rosalie and she and Emmett were silent the whole way.

"Six tequila shots, please," Rose ordered as soon as we sat down.

After throwing them back, all eyes were on Alice. It looked like she wanted to say something. Really bad.

"I think we should go to California. The six of us."

I choked. Like Jasper literally had to give me the Heimlich maneuver. Edwart ended up giving me the stink eye. Like worse than Katrina De Voort, whose house, according to Juno and Bleeker, smelled like soup. God, I love that movie.

Anyway, back to the drama I call my life... WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO CALIFORNIA WITH EDWART?

I sent a text just like that to Alice. She responded with some kind of bonding. Apparently she and Jasper talked about it today. So they gossip about us.

We went home after Edwart and I got extremely hammered (since we absolutely have no interest in living with each other for the two weeks we decided on). I packed my bags and got ready to depart the next evening.

With everything packed, I hung out with Gray Balls for the whole day, talking his ear off about my Edwart problems. When I got to the airport, I listened to his words. When I got on the airplane, I could still hear his words. As we sat on the bus to go rent our superspecial grody car from the Alamo Car Rental place, his words rang in my mind: "Screw them, Bella, don't mind what they think." And I'm pretty sure he got those words from that movie I watched in health class. _Angus_.

Hell.

I would screw them all.

**Okay, so, thanks- I know it was loooong! But to hell with length(X If you've never hear the song **_**Add It Up**_** by the Violent Femmes, Youtube it! It's sooooo amazing!**

**Please review && I'll do the same for you. Pinky promise. Love always,**

**~MissEmileigh**


	5. Faux Tampons & Clubbinz

_A/N: Aritee... LET'S DO THIS._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

_**Previously on **__**Echo**__**:**_

_" We went home after Edwart and I got extremely hammered (since we absolutely have no interest in living with each other for the two weeks we decided on). I packed my bags and got ready to depart the next evening._

_With everything packed, I hung out with Gray Balls for the whole day, talking his ear off about my Edwart problems. When I got to the airport, I listened to his words. When I got on the airplane, I could still hear his words. As we sat on the bus to go rent our superspecial grody car from the Alamo Car Rental place, his words rang in my mind: "Screw them, Bella, don't mind what they think." And I'm pretty sure he got those words from that movie I watched in health class. _Angus_. _

_Hell. _

_I would screw them all. "_

**Chapter 5: Faux Tampons & Clubbinz**

Screw them all. Yes, thanks Gray Balls, I sure would. My mother I never really looked up to, my father was spectacular, but my idol had always been Gray Balls. He just got me.

"So who wants to come help me do the dirty work?" Jasper asked. He was helping the Alamo Car Rental bus driver with getting our piles of luggage off the bus.

Alice winked at him. I puked in the back of my throat a little.

"I meant when it comes to negotiating with the desk people." He winked back at her.

Sighing, I offered my help and collected the money from all of us who would be driving the vehicle at some point. Which was all of us.

"We're only getting one car, right?" I whispered to Jasper as we walked back to our friends with the papers and keys in our hands. The woman behind the counter had looked at us like we were crazy when we said six people were going to drive our car. Ah well.

"Mmmmhm," he smiled.

Choosing the car was quite a process. First we had to make sure it was a cool color, that Edwart liked it, it had a large enough trunk, an awesome radio setup, sweet wheels, etcetera etcetera. I was happy as long as it was orange, which I didn't even get. Because people are dumb.

"Wait," said Alice. "We're only getting _one_ car?"

Jasper and I nodded.

"FUCK ME!" Rosalie screamed.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Edwart yelled. "We can't all share one car!"

Alice started hyperventilating.

Jasper and I nodded again.

"We sure as hell can," Jasper replied calmly, his authoritative (and sexy) Southern accent protruding more than normal.

We'd already had the car picked out, an Equinox the color of chocolate, and Emmet was sitting in the driver's seat. He was silent, all of our bags already loaded in the car; Jasper apparently informed him of our single vehicle situation.

"Guys, can you get in?" he said. "I'm starving."

Alice, still hyperventilating, panted out, "Yeah, let's go grocery shopping."

We decided to head over to Walmart. Alice almost died yet again. She hates Walmart with a passion. I prefer Target, but Walmart suits me fine.

On the way, Rosalie and Emmett made a list because, since she was in the passenger seat, she claimed to be the ruler: chunky peanutbutter, condoms, bread, condoms, jasmine tea, condoms, Lunchables, condoms, barf bags... The basics.

There was a lot more in our shopping cart than what the list said. We threw in Gatorade, magazines, Smart Water, extra sunscreen and tan oil even though my condo had tons, hairspray, Nutella, a vibrator (just kidding), tampons, bagels, rice, yogurt, and of course lube for the happy almost-engaged couple.

Edwart looked at me, then at our cart, and then at me again.

"Still no pickles!" He said like that creepy guy from _Spongebob_.

I laughed so hard I thought my damn tampon was going to fall out. We put pickles in the cart then. Side note: I hate pickles.

As we jammed to radio tunesage after Wally World, Emmett decided to rank us by how we were seated.

"First the worst, second the almost-best," he said, pointing to Jasper and Alice in the way back. "Third the one with the hairy chest." He looked at me.

"Fourth the one with the broken dick," I butted in to name Edwart.

"Noo. I thought we went over this last spring: fourth the one with the _stupid face_!" Emmett yelled.

We all roared in laughter, the car literally shaking down one of the many busy LA roads.

It's tricky to explain my condo. Charlie and Renee got a piece of land from Gray Balls (the richest bastard I've ever known) for their wedding- a gorgeous private beach and its own condo surrounded by lots of palm trees to block out sound, not that there's too many residents near us. Two and a half acres. On Manhattan Beach. Imagine the cost... I can't at all. The condo wasn't any tiki hut or townhouse; it was like a mosh of the two. Similar shape to a tiki hut, rectangular yet still pudgy, but was 2 stories and grand- looking and had a hot tub indoors. I didn't understand it at all.

Inside, the walls were the color of the ocean, carpet the color of sand, and had gray furniture. Two sofas and an armchair crowded the flatscreen TV in spacey living room/ foyer/ kitchen with the whole kitchen side on the other half of the room thing. Past the living room were two French doors leading to the master bedroom, where Rosalie and Emmett were staying since they fucked, like, every goddamn night.

Upstairs was my bedroom, a stunning loft. To the left of the staircase sat my king sized bed and TV, the right side had a tiny toiletshower room and a very long counter for all my beauty products. By my bed, there was seven feet of open space above me, convenient for throwing shit down at Alice and Jasper on the pull out couch-bed in the middle of the night. The ceiling formed to the odd shaped roof, which I just adored.

Oh. Something I didn't think of exactly.

Were Edwart and I sharing beds?

Holy shit.

When Edwart walked into my condo/abode/device, he screamed, "I feel like fucking orphan Annie! Damn, Bella!"

Douche.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" I whined. "I want to go to a club!"<p>

Edwart looked at me. "Shut the hell up, Bella."

"Fuck you, Edward." (Well it's not like I'm going to call him Edwart to his face!).

"HEY!" yelled Alice. "Jazz and I want to hit a club, too, so maybe Bella _shouldn't_ should the hell up and Edward _should_ go fuck himself."

This made Edwart roll his eyes. His crooked grin came out after, so we knew all was well, but he continued, "It's only seven. We can go in a few hours."

Emmett and Rosalie came barging in at this point. Their hair was completely disheveled, their clothes not much better. I wonder what they had been up to...

"In honor of Edward's twenty-third birthday on June twentieth, Bella's almost twenty-third birthday in September, and Emmett's half-birthday today, we must club. I'm sure there's something else, but I just can't ring my head around it." Alice put a finger on her chin, smirking at my cousin. I had told her about his soon-to-be proposal to Rose, and I guess Cousin had told her he wanted to do it tonight. She couldn't have been more obvious: 'ring [her] head around it'. WaytogoAlice.

Around ten we decided it was late enough. Also, the club Ecco had been decided on to be our first as a group in LA, not too far of a drive. We'd googled the place and it looked extremely awesome.

I was in the bathroom, decked out in a tight black skirt and silver bustier and light cardigan and pumps, when I hear Alice scream, "JUST SHOVE THAT DAMN TAMPON UP YOUR VAG AND GET OUT HERE!" at me.

"Bella's PMSing?" Edwart asked.

I stormed out of the bathroom. "I am _not_ PMSing, Edward. I was just straightening this one little piece of bangs-"

"Nobody cares, honey," cut in Alice.

Rosalie stepped forward then. "You know what was really funny, was that time during spring break freshman year-"

"ROSE. Let's not tell that story!" I screeched.

"And Bella got her period at her grandparent's house. It was just her and her old folks, and her aunt who had surgery and never bled vaginally. So Bella is, like, home alone with her prudish Roman Catholic grandfather and is texting me like 'oh, shit, I just got my period'. And I say something about asking her grandpa for tampons. She's all..."

And the two of us said in perfect unison, "'I can't be all _Gramps, I need tamps, stat_!" We erupted in laughter at the memory, but my cheeks still burned from my cousin and Jasper and Edwart having to hear about my period issues. Nonethelessit'sfunny.

It took a little bit of time to get to Ecco, but the drive was worth it. Inside, we could tell from just driving past during our ten minute adventure to find a fucking parking spot, was booming with bass and intense lights.

I suddenly was nervous. No one knows how Edwart and I bonded in my bedroom the day of the bash. They don't know we danced to _E.T._, he told me I was beautiful (I think), and had some great laughs. Well, like Gray Balls says, screw them.

When we went inside, we asked for seats in a booth so we could nom on dinner and drinks the whole time. Rosalie had been voted to be our designated driver. Emmett had asked us all to vote her out so she wouldn't be drunk when he proposed.

We ordered some sushi appetizers, and the crab couldn't have been a few, like, seconds old. Gotta fucking love fresh California Rolls.

_Love Lockdown_ came on then. Our entire table squealed-slash-HELLYEAH'd. For some reason, this was a fantastic dance to song to... Scratch that. Song to dance to. I think I need to lay off the tequila already.

The six of us were jamming and grinding when Alice looked over at Edwart and me and froze. I was having a good time with him, something she couldn't have been used to at all. When it came to the Fourth of July Bash, I had just told her and everyone else I was super intoxicated and needed some kind of escape from James. They totally bought it. But as far as she knows, I hated the bastard called Edwart.

She yanked my arm, pulling me with her little pixie force into the bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on between you two... and the dancing?" she practically yelled.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, he's the only one I'm really going to dance with and, when I have enough drinks, it doesn't really matter."

Alice's face softened and she said, "Oh." *giggle* "That makes sense."

We dabbed at our hair and makeup for a couple until we heard _Cherry Bomb_ playing. After playing some Rock Band, Alice had discovered a love for Joan Jett, and then I introduced her to the Runaways.

While I was jumping around and dancing with Edwart, I said to him, "You know, I've always felt some kind of fucky connection to Joan Jett. Like, if there was a movie made, I should play her. Is that weird?"

He nodded, grinning down at me.

Everyone danced for a while, but we paused when we saw Emmett going up to the DJ.

"Hey, Rosalie!" I called. "Wanna come with me to get another drink?"

The two of us quickly went to get me an apple martini while Emmett argued with the disc jockey. I didn't want Rose to see him and suddenly become suspicious.

_All The Right Moves_ was blaring over the speakers, putting a nice slow edge on our evening. Edwart was a very good dancer, I'd found out Independence Day, but I never got the chance to slow dance with him. He twirled me out and in, dipped me, and swayed us around. I was more than surprised. He didn't even spill my martini.

When that song ended, a muted Never Shout Never came on. So that's probably why Emmett was having issues with the DJ. Rosalie loves 3OH!3 and Cobra Starship just like me, but she lovesloves_lovessss_ Never Shout Never.

_I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you to go and pick me up and take away my blues. It's been one hell of a year in my own shoes, but I've got some questions for you._

Emmett pulled Rosalie aside near our booth.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Did it hurt just to know I was right here awaiting? Did you know, did you know, it was love from the first time we touched?_

He stroked her hair and cheek, kissing her very softly and sweetly; and he whispered something that looked like "I love you" in her ear.

_I've been waiting my whole life for a someone like to go and steal my heart just the way you do. It's been one hell of a year, here awaiting on you. So I've got some questions for you._

Emmett got down on one knee, called off the music, and said, "Rosalie Hale. I promise to love you until the end of forever and beyond. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Rosalie burst into tears, nodding her head spastically and crying, "Yes, I will, Emmett!" The music continued.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Did it hurt just to know I was right here awaiting? Did you know, did you know, it was love from the first time we touched?_

I realized Alice and I were tearing up a little bit, too. Our best friends, my cousin, finally marrying. Rosalie came sprinting over to us with Emmett holding on to her hand behind her.

"Guys, we need to leave. _Now_," she said.

Ohmygod. They were going to nooky back at home. Fuck us _alllllll_.

Anyhow, we jumped in the car after paying the bill and sped off towards Manhattan Beach.

I fell asleep on Edwart's shoulder.

**Again...**

**Love & Review always to all,**

**~MissEmileigh**


	6. The Naked Truth

_A/N: epaij rfpusn gops. Somewhat of a longer chapter, but whatever. Sorry for not updating Tuesday (I was at a recording studio for literally eight hours and got home practically dead)! Please, if you read... REVIEW! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

**Chapter Six: The Naked Truth **

I woke up in my room the next morning to Edwart watching the ESPN channel, sitting right next to me. Even though it had been only a few days, I'd forgotten how comfy my bed in California was- wrought iron with navy and lilac decals. Behind my bed was a wall I'd painted navy to match, but the rest of the room was white. A white chiffonier, armoire, desk below the TV, and side tables on either side of the bed. All my white furniture had lilac and navy flowers painted on. I love this room.

"Good morning," Edwart said warmly, beaming down at me.

I was surprised. "Morning, Edward."

We sat in an almost quiet due to the television for a few minutes. I realized I was still in my clubbin' clothes, so changing was a must. I got up and went over to my suitcase to unpack.

"Do you wanna beach today?" I asked him quietly, not knowing if the others were still sleeping.

"Fuck yeah! We should make some special brownies, too, dude, at least while we're down here."

I laughed. "That's funny because I know a guy I get my goodies from for that kind of shit, and he lives right around here."

Edwart gave me a skeptical look and said, "You don't do weed, do you?"

"Only in desserts!" I giggled again. He agreed with me.

I found the perfect outfit for the beach- a gauzy gray tank and daisy dukes over my hot pink bikini. And it felt like a gladiator sandal day, so everything worked out perfectly.

Showering seemed pointless, but making a list of all we'd do today didn't: _Beach, visit Jonas & Jeffy, make brownies, competition thing, food 3x..._ I rock at making lists.

Since it was already eleven ayyemm, I changed into my previously mentioned perfect beach outfit and scrunched my hair into a ponytail. Edwart rolled out of bed when I'd finished and had lit up a cigarette on my balcony (yes, I know, I'm a lucky bitch).

He was in his boxers. It was the first time I'd ever seen him shirtless, and it took all I had to tear my eyes away from his gorgeous hunk of torso.

"Like what you see?" he wondered.

"While men being half- naked may not completely bother me, I suppose I'll have to get used to a half- naked _you_," I replied.

Edwart's face became apprehensive. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I, Isabella Swan, called you a woman. Well, technically I called you a not- man. Anyhoo."

Finishing my cigarette quickly, I offered to go downstairs so he could have some time to get ready up here, but he refused. Edwart decided he should change into his tank and trunks, so I took the opportunity to do my makeup. Not that I wear lots of makeup to the beach- just clear mascara and coverup and blush and lip balm and Clinique lipgloss containing SPF 15. That's it.

When he stepped out of the tiny bathroom, I noticed just how sexy he could look in anything. Including black swim trunks with brilliant red and orange flames going up the sides.

"Hey, um," I muttered to keep the house asleep, "where did you sleep last night?"

He smiled. "Would you prefer an answer you'd actually _like_ to hear or a lie?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The lie would be telling you I slept on the floor next to your bed. Obviously, you are _so infatuated with me and can't seem to remove your eyes from my breathtaking body_, you'd want to hear that I slept in the bed with you."

"You sounded like a girl when you spoke that last sentence."

"That was the point."

"What makes you think I wanted to hear you shared a bed with me? How do I know if you didn't-"

"I triple Cub Scout Honor on Jesus Holy Christ that I only fondled you a little." He held up the finger-sign-thing to prove it.

I sighed in exasperation. "Okay. Whatever." We then decided it was time for our friends to wake up.

Edwart and I ran, well stomped/jumped, down the stairs, screaming at the top of our lungs for everyone to wake the fuck up and get their fucking lazy asses out of the goddamn beds. Honestly, I've used more cuss words in a sentence than that. Just a fun fact.

"Hell yeah!" I heard Emmett whoop from the master bedroom. Rosalie rolling her eyes was almost audible.

Alice and Jasper, refusing to quit fake sleeping, were approached by Edwart and myself.

"Freeze," Edwart said loudly, "you have the right to remain silent." He prodded at them with the yardstick kept in the kitchen, his other hand occupied into a gun formation.

"No, douche, we have the right to remain cuddled." Jasper rolled over, simultaneously whacking Edwart in the face with his pillow.

Emmett pushed his bedroom doors open, launched himself onto the pull out couch bed of Alice and Jasper's, and started acting like a toddler whilst jumping on it.

"Slackline, slackline, slackline, slackline!" He chanted at, what I presume as, the top of his lungs. "Bro, we get to slackline today!"

Jasper gave him the finger, mumbling, "whoop-de-fucking-do."

The next few minutes were spent with the three of us squatting down to creepily stare at Alice and Jasper until they realized what was going on. As previously mentioned, it took more than a minute...

"Would you get bent?" Jasper rolled over the other way, pulling Alice with him.

"Maybe we should get up, Jazz," whispered Alice. He _nuh-uh_ed, she _uh-huh_ed and started nibbling on his ear. That made me walk away.

"You guys are sickening," Edwart said, as I said, "cute, but no...", as Emmett said, "I want waffles."

I glared at Emmett. "Make your own waffles, Cousin."

"No."

"Emmett."

"MOTHAFUCKA, make me my waffles!"

Well, I must admit, that doubled me over in laughter.

We made waffles in the end. It was quite the experience, all six of us cooking in my kitchen. I mean, yeah, the kitchen can hold probably, like, double that, but since it's us and we were each making something different... mmhm.

With waffles, fruit salad, bacon, hashbrowns, eggs, and Rosalie's famous fresh- squeezed orange juice, we ate like pigs. Of course we did. No explanation necessary. After the ginormous breakfast, everyone got ready while Edwart and I cleaned the kitchen. Just kidding, we're not retarded. We actually applied sunscreen. And then I sprayed on my favorite tan oil.

As soon as Alice and Rosalie looked 'beach perfect', dear Jesus, we sprinted down to my private beach next to the condo.

"I hut the WaveRunner!" Jasper screamed, pretty much slapping his forehead in the process.

Edwart gaped at me. "You have a WaveRunner? God damn, I still feel like fucking Orphan Annie!"

Rose looked at the clouds, probably desperate for the men besides Emmett and Jasper to die or something. "Hey, Bella, can you tell me when a wave is coming?" She was setting up her towel on the sand, and then making her way towards the water.

A huge wave crashed around her, knocking the blonde to the ground. Her back had been to the ocean and God knows I wasn't going to tell her if a wave was coming. It's too funny to watch her get sucked out by the current and then Emmett trying to save her life.

"A wave came," I said casually.

"Bella!" shrieked Rosalie. "I lost a fucking contact! Dumb ho."

We spent some time in the sand first after Rose's very sweet encounter with the water. Edwart had the notion to make a very graphic sand creation of breasts, giving the girls and I a similar idea, but a penis instead. After a little while, there were vaginas, penises, boobs, and the occasional intercourse sand 'castles' scattered across my beach.

By four thirty, we were wiped out. Dripping in saltwater and fine sand, the special six made our way back up to my condo and decided the order of the showerers. I found it hysterical that Edwart was picked last to shower. That's what he gets for being a fool.

Rose and Emmett went first in each of the ones I had, then Jasper, Alice, and finally me.

I had a very nice warm shower, washing away the sand and salt with the loofah I kept in my bathroom and my Touch Of Happiness body wash. As I squeezed my hair out, I heard the front door slam.

Whipping the shower curtain open loudly, I wrung my hair out again and then the bathroom door opened and Edwart came barging in. I didn't think clearly- I just stood there.

"OMG!" I yelled, finally coming back to my senses. While yelling, I tried to wrap a towel around my body, but I kept fumbling so it didn't go very well.

"Did you seriously just say OMG?" he asked.

"OUT!"

"I have to pee."

I huffed. "There's another bathroom downstairs!"

"But it's occupied."

"Didn't you hear the water running?" Me singing? Anything?

Edwart smirked, shaking his head. "I just walked in from outside. Plus, it's my turn to shower."

"Dillhole." I stormed past him, grabbing my clothes to the, I'm sure, unoccupied other bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey, you look hot naked, though!"

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, whom I passed on my way to invade their room. "I'm gonna get raped tonight." Seeing my frappachino on the kitchen counter, I grabbed that and marched off.

Since it was already late, I figured visiting Jonas and Jeffy wasn't going to happen. And since we weren't going to be seeing them, we couldn't make the brownies. Other than that, we'd done everything on my list except eat dinner. I was proud.

Emmett and Rosalie's bathroom, well really my parents', was abso-freakin-lutely gorgeous. It looked like something out of a magazine, what with the caramel colored granite countertops and black furnishings. It made my bathroom at home look like shit. Anyhow, I changed into a hoodie and Soffee shorts and then headed back to the main room.

"Hey, Bella, we're going to visit the pier in Santa Monica. You in?" Jasper had nodded at Edwart, silently telling me he'd never been I suppose.

"Of course." I grinned. "Can we get dinner there, then?"

"WIENERS."

"Apparently Emmett agrees with me. I'm up for a corndog."

"You mean _porn_dog."

"Fucking ass, Edward, fucking ass."

Again, I went into a bathroom to change. You can't freaking go to a populated pier in Soffees! I mean, there's hot boys there!

Since it took too long to walk all the way to Santa Monica, we drove. Midway through our traveling, Emmett remembered he and Jasper never put up the Slackline. They decided to do a midnight Slackline when we returned to the condo. I reminded myself to take pictures.

"Woman!" Edwart exclaimed. "Woman!"

"What?" I sighed, happily provoked. Figure that one out.

"Will you go on the ferris wheel with me? This is on my bucket list."

"Fucking yes."

"Good. Let's go. It's almost sunset."

"Wait, wait, wait. I need a tea."

"Oh my god."

"Shut up, Edward."

I got my iced tea and we stood in the strangely short line for the ferris wheel. Each couple obviously took their own seats, so Edwart and I were alone. I was glad, though, because it gave me at least some time with just him. We used our cameras to capture the gorgeous scenery as we slowly traveled up.

He smiled at me. "So, an English major, huh? I think it'd be appropriate of me to ask what your favorite piece of literature is, so shoot."

"Pushy, aren't we?" I laughed. "Well, I'm obsessed with anything Shakespeare, so I guess that. _Romeo and Juliet_ and _The Tempest_ are by far his bests."

"Shakespeare is pretty fantastic, I must admit. It's hard to believe I understand any fucking thing he writes." We laughed for a few more seconds before he moved on to his next question. "You seem pretty interested in music, too. There was that thing in your room, dancing in your backyard, and you were all over your iPod on the flight down. Favorite artists?"

I rolled my eyes at his oh-so philosophical questions. "Well, I like all the shit that's played on the radio. You know, the stuff everyone likes." I made a face, but continued, "I've never really listened to anything other than radio crap. 3OH!3, Ke$ha, Maroon 5, Cobra Starship, and obviously Katy Perry." I elbowed him, wanting his answers of the two questions he'd asked me.

"Well, I don't exactly read, per se. I... I don't know. _Moby Dick_, I guess, because of the title," he said with his sexy crooked grin.

"Right? It's like, just rename it to _Moldy Cock_. And same with Tolken. Dildo Saggins all the way."

"I fucking hate literature." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "As far as music goes, I presume you've seen my shirts?"

I cocked my head little. "I think I've only seen you in that 'sex without love' shirt. Oh, and a Mayday Parade one. The others were just plain and boring."

"Hmm, I'll have to pull out the rest I packed. I quite enjoy Mayday, the Violent Femmes, My Chemical Romance, Iron and Wine, and definitely Death Cab For Cutie."

"Wow. Hefty. Tell me, who are the Violent Femmes?"

"They're this band from the eighties, extremely vulgar."

"Hallelujah."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, enough with the shallow shit. I can't take anymore. It's time for cotton candy, woman."

**Reviews, love... the usual(:**

**Kthanksbye,**

**~MissEmileigh**


	7. Wordless Desires, Hold Your Breath

_A/N: Okay _again_ this chapter is really long, but I refuse to take anything out, so apologies if you aren't the biggest fan of large chapters; I assure you, though, you will be very satisfied(:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

_**Previously on **__**Echo**__**:**_

_He lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, enough with the shallow shit. I can't take anymore. It's time for cotton candy, woman."_

**Chapter 7: Wordless Desires, Hold Your Breath**

Getting a corndog was a must. At least, as far as my own stomach goes. And Emmett's. Edwart was a little more focused on his pink cotton candy, eyeing any passerby who gave him a look; he claimed pink was for the ultimate douchebags. I couldn't have agreed more. So carny food was dinner. Everyone except Rosalie rejoiced for its simplicity and tastiness. Fucking health nut.

Once we got home, Emmett and Jasper rushed inside to unpack the slackline they'd brought. Edwart helped them fixate it between two palm trees in my front yard area, and then all hell broke loose. The bastard I share a bed with decided to bust out some alcohol. We poured beer into wine glasses, drank wine straight from the bottle, and had a damn good time.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper," said Edwart as he balanced on the thick rope, "don't you just love Peace Love Pink?"

"Oooh yeah," replied Jasper, obviously hammered. "And peace signs. Those are the shit!"

"I love yoga pants because they are _sooo_ comfy."

"So that's why your jeans are so tight?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jazz." Edwart wasn't nearly as smashed as the rest of us. I'd gotten really drunk, but when I started to black out, I turned to some nice bottled water. And maybe a couple extra cigarettes.

Edwart smirked. "And those bikini pics, too, especially if I'm in them looking like a dick."

"What the hell, guys?" Emmett said as he stood up. "I thought you hated all those things?"

Alice had passed out, Edwart and Jasper burst out laughing, and I could only look away.

"Shit, Emmett, could you put on some pants?" exclaimed Jasper.

Emmett just grinned goofily. "Pants at a time like this?" His booming laughter overpowered the rest of our giggling. He laid back down on the porch with Rosalie so they could continue their disgustingness.

Thirty nine pictures, a twisted ankle, and countless piles of puke all over my yard later, we went inside to get some sleep.

"Go to bed, baby," Jasper whispered to me while he adjusted the sleeping Alice I had to carry all the way to her bed. "I've got Ali now."

I was upstairs, not expecting anyone, changing into my pajamas. At the same time I didn't really care, though, if he saw me. It's not like my string bikini covered much, and on top of that, he'd seen me naked earlier today. That's the only reason I didn't care. No others. Just the facts. I didn't hear the footsteps, but I did hear his breath behind me.

"Oh, sorry, Bella," he murmured when I turned around in just my black boyshorts and bra. "I didn't realize..."

I sighed. It was a slightly fake sigh of annoyance. "It's fine, Edward. That's twice in one day. A new record. Um, you're just in your hoodie and boxers." I gestured to the new surfer sweatshirt he'd gotten at the pier.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Your face." I grinned to myself.

He smiled, too, as I sat down on the bed to moisturize my legs.

"You know, any girl that owns a pair of black underwear means she wants to have sex," he said.

"Yeah?" I laughed. "How would you know that?"

"Hey, I watched _10 Things I Hate About You_. Heath Ledger was a babe." He chuckled beside me, leaning until our bare shoulders touched. "Does it bother you that Jasper calls you, like, _baby_ and stuff?" His tone was a little more serious, more sour.

I shook my head, saying, "no. He's like a brother to me, and I don't really hear it like that. It's more of an endearing thing. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said too quickly.

* * *

><p>I was back at my Forks High Homecoming, sophomore year. The very first year a guy asked me to grind with him. I didn't know his name, but he was friends with the guy Alice was dancing with. My nerves were on steroids, so I didn't care enough whether or not I sucked at grinding. I was just happy to be grinding with someone other than Rosalie.<p>

Even though it was my sophomore year, _E.T._ was playing. Ultimate grinding song. The guy put his hands on my hips, getting slightly closer. I could feel his rough zipper through the back of my dress and I held his hands against my sides. Like I said, I was ecstatic.

Out of nowhere, Edward barged through the mosh. He looked sexy as hell in his black shirt and pants and silver tie that matched the details of my dress. He also looked completely infuriated.

My poor dancing partner took a punch to the nose, knocking him out of the distance between Edward and I. Inside my head, nothing was comprehending what was going on. Outside, Edward was taking my hand and leading me back to Alice and the senior- yeared Jasper guy, whom she'd been dancing with for two thousand hours.

_E.T._ was still playing, forcing my hips to move subconsciously into Edward's. We continued dancing and grinding for what felt like days, but there was nothing I wanted to complain about. I didn't even want to complain about how sweaty the two of us had become; the heat of teenage hormones was humidifying the gym. His hands moved from my hips to the hem of my dress, subtly pulling it up a little until enough of my leg was exposed for him.

For some odd reason, this felt completely normal and, at the same time, very familiar. Edward and I fit together like finally matched puzzle pieces. As the music got quicker, our hips followed the crazy beat. I could feel his heart thumping rapidly, and mine matched his. The song went faster and faster; our hearts went faster and faster; my mind screamed to kiss him faster and faster and more and more. I was leaning my nose to his neck as our lower bodies seemed to be on fast forward.

My heart was beating more than ever when I jolted awake. Sweat dripped down my hairline, my breathing erratic.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

It was also the first (of _many_) nights I realized how unfortunately lucky I was to be sharing a bed with him.

* * *

><p>I awoke again with a note placed on a pillow dividing the bed in half. It had my name on it in Edward's handwriting. In all honestly, I had no idea what the hell to think of this: romantic, a joke? I ignored all feelings of oddity and opened it.<p>

_Bella:_

_You were so quiet I didn't want to wake you. You're never quiet. Also, I kind of forgot to tell you yesterday that I left all the sand in the shower. That's the other reason I didn't wake you up. You should consider cleaning it out. Please don't kill me. We better go to the beach again today. _

_Yours liarly,_

_Edward_

Gee, thanks, Edward. Since my dream last night had my brain calling him Edward, I'd decided that _Edwart_ was too inaccurate and harsh. And it's not like I ever called him that to his face, so what was the point?

I rolled out of bed and went downstairs without even assessing myself.

"Guys, I only remember half of last night. Like, I don't remember the slackline or anything, but the pictures on Bella's camera tell me shit went down," Alice said.

I saw Edward's crooked smile come out.

"Well," he started, "since I guess I'm really the only one who made it through the night without vomiting once, I should be the one to tell you everything. Starting with yours and Rosalie's makeout session."

"WHAT?" screamed Alice.

"Then you got McDonald's to cater to us. They made you the wrong kind of McFlurry, so you threw it at them, screamed 'YOU MCFUCKED UP', and tried to call 911," Edward continued.

Alice covered her face.

"Then you tried to apologize to me for calling me a pussy, even though you kept saying I was acting like a pussy anyhow. Oh, and you kept going on about one of us cheating on our residence in the Keebler Elf Tree by fucking other trees' leaves, and people were sitting in bowls on your lap. And then, to cap it all off, you yelled, 'JOIN THE CRAZY TRAIN, BRO' and passed out."

I heard Alice's head bang down on my kitchen table. Apparently she went into utter shock. I didn't wait to find out what happened next with her because I followed Edward upstairs.

"Did all that really happen last night?" I asked, incredulous. "I mean, I kept blacking out, but still."

He started laughing. "Oh, god no! I decided to read about ten pages of the Top Nights from that site Texts From Last Night. God, I fucking love that website."

"Let's _not_ tell them that," I said, laughing with him.

When we regained ourselves, Edward said, "Bella, Alice and Rosalie did kiss. Like a lot."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, and you joined in."

"Excuse me?"

"Kidding! But you did ask if I'd kiss you."

That shitdick. I totally had a few seconds of thinking that my first kiss was with my best _girl_friends when I was smashed out of my mind. Thank god it wasn't. And then I remembered he just said that I had wanted him to kiss me...

"And?"

"I refused you."

"Ouch," I said in a somewhat- joking tone.

"I didn't want anything to happen to whatever the hell this relationship thingie is here. It's my gentlemanly courtesy popping out here, Bella, so cut me some slack." He smiled at me sweetly. It took me a minute or two to realize what he'd just said. Before I could think of a witty and/or bitchy response, a horrible sound came from the kitchen.

"Hey, bitches, get down here!" Rosalie screamed at us.

Edward and I trudged down the stairs, disappointed in Rose's lack of drunkenness that was hysterical last night.

"We're headed to the grocery store," she informed us when we reached the bottom of the staircase.

I had to look at the cock. I mean clock... "But it's only ten in the morning. And we were just there the other day. What the hell could we possibly need from the grocery store already?"

"A bigass box of whale crackers, which I happen to fucking _lurve_, and donut seeds," said Jasper.

"Um, I don't think donut seeds are-"

Jasper cut me off. "Hush, Bella, hush your nastiness. We will be gone for no more than sixty three minutes. Can we trust you two to stay alone and not kill each other?"

Edward looked at me. I looked at Edward. We nodded at our friends. What I didn't understand, though, was why they just randomly decided to exclude us from their shopping. Maybe they weren't lacking as much drunkenness as I thought. Nonetheless, I was home alone with Edward for about an hour. I wish I could have thought up a response, that wasn't bipolar-esque, for the second time that morning.

Right away we decided on no boozing it up, no malling it up, no prank calling it up, and absolutely no sexin' it up. The sexin' was determined in case we broke the boozing rule.

At first we danced around to some old classics, like _Gives You Hell _and, of course, _E.T._ Then my iPod decided to shuffle into Kenny Loggins's loose feet. After about ten minutes, _Gives You Hell_ and _Footloose_ had become our other "theme songs" in addition to _E.T._; god we so belong in a movie.

Since dancing was quite the workout, I decided to lay down for a few. I was hanging over the side of the bed, Edward sat against the wall that was about two feet away, describing my exercise routines when he decided he wanted to see me do yoga. Weird, right? I didn't want to move, so I chose to perform what I called 'bed yoga'. I could barely finish a couple of poses before we were laughing uncontrollably. Turns out, in at least our minds, 'bed yoga' is pretty much the same thing as sex poses...

Then I told Edward how I never learned how to make the sound of a Wookie, like Chewbacca. He thought it was a great time to teach me how.

"When I was in high school and living with my parents, I asked them to teach me how to do that. They said no. Something about me doing it all the time if I knew, I think. Then I learned how. Then I did it all the time," he informed me.

"Payback is indeed a bitch," I agreed. It took me forever to Wookie. I decided it was enough attempts after I choked on my spit.

I couldn't believe how great a time we were having. I mean, really. We decided to make lunches consisting of grilled cheese, but on a panini maker. They were delicious.

During our conversation of the Food Network, I brought up how sex- deprived chefs must really be.

"I mean, all they ever talk about are nice, stiff peaks created in the thick, white cream. Seriously?"

He chuckled at my conclusion.

We _still_ had the condo to ourselves after two hours, the rest of the gang hell knows where. They probably were harassing the streets of LA or something torturous for the natives.

"So, Bella," said Edward in a smooth, somewhat husky, voice. "What would you like to do tonight?"

Before I learned the second or possibly third side of Edward, I would have already sensed the meaning behind his question: something along the lines of a rocking bed. Now, I could know it to be an innocent question if I was assuming right.

"I don't..." I began, but trailed off in my world of scatterbrained thoughts.

"Hmm?" He was laying on Jasper and Alice's bed in the living room. I was next to him on my stomach, our arms barely touching, but I could still feel the static I questioned countlessly.

I grinned at him expectantly.

"Well, there is this show I've been just dying to see. It's on Starz or something like that. I think it's only on around noonish, which would, in the end, give us plenty of spare time after."

Even as I was speaking, Edward was pressing 904 into the remote and searching for my desire.

"_Camelot_, I assume."

"You assume correctly," I giggled. As I gave him a playful shove and stole the clicker, the show came on. Right to a bloody, gory battle in some hilly landscape.

Edward gave me a befuddled look.

"You like this kind of shit?" He sounded incredulous, like a woman wouldn't actually appreciated a good run- through on a normal day. The sexist bastard.

"Dammit, Edward! The language is coarser than ours, and there is violence up and down and all around! Oh, and at least one sex scene per episode! What's not to like?"

It took him a minute to soak in everything I (pretty much) yelled.

After more _Camelot_, I still was amazing to realize how hyper we both were. Well, not exactly hyper, so much as not bored. I mean, the show was an hour long and we'd watched at least three episodes. I couldn't even remember my friends existed; they'd been gone for so long!

"Give me two reasons as to why you won't kiss me, Bella," he demanded out of nowhere.

"I have a boyfriend. And I haven't known you that long."

"Another."

"I'm tired."

"Still not a good enough reason."

"Alice would kill me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his own way of dealing with stress. I found it sexy as hell. "Bella, why do you care so much about what Alice thinks of me? I know she can't stand me, but that shouldn't effect you like this."

I had no idea where this was coming from. I knew Edward didn't hate me, but it was so strange. But before I could even think anything all the way through...

"I'm out of reasons," I murmured, peering at him from under my eyelashes.

Edward's hand fell from his nose and he leaned his head in towards mine. Our lips were mashing together- I'll bet anyone ten bucks steam rose from them. He rolled on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I had to break away from his mouth to breathe, just to come right back again. We moaned in the back of our throats a little, he caressed my upper thigh, our tongues fought for dominance.

His lips pecked at mine once more before he moved to my neck. He started to kiss in one spot, and then I felt a tight pinch and I realized he was sucking on my neck. I could feel the tiny bruise it would leave, so I shifted positions and decided to give him one, too. His neck smelled of Old Spice Swagger, and I nipped at and sucked the life out the back part of his neck. I gave him another, and another, and another hickey. I could only pray Alice and everyone else wouldn't notice.

He pressed his mouth against mine, and I couldn't help but kiss as hard as I could back. The most intense passion ripped through my body as my fingers locked in his hair. Edward's hands held my face for a moment, it looked like he was searching for something, but his arms constricted me closer and closer until I could barely breathe from his embrace.

We laid like that for a while. The door had been locked since Alice and the rest left, so we really had no worries.

**I mean it's about time they kiss! Tomorrow, I'm off to the Dells with my best friend of ten years, so I will probably have to skip a week of updating, seeing that I have absolutely NOTHING written for chapter eight! I'm very sorry- usually I have at least two chapters written ahead of time, but I've been very busy lately. Also, I'd like to point out that, if you're an avid Twilight Saga fan, getting that guide is a MUST. I finally bought it today and read through it all, writing down manymanymanymany ideas in the process. As soon as I finish this story (not soon, though, I promise!), I will definitely write some non-all-human ones. So. Again, given this chapter was very long and fulfilling, it will take me two weeks to post Chapter 8. Sorry, but sucks(;**

**Review? Yes?**

**Love always,**

**~MissEmileigh**


	8. Watching My Bipolar Life Go Downhill

_A/N: Thanks for waiting (I meant to update the other day as it was Tuesday and now it's like midnight going into Thursday morning, but I was dead tired and left my laptop in the kitchen, and then spent the day at the Wisconsin Dells so I'm verrrryyyyy sorry!) On the plus side, I _definitely_ have two new story ideas! ... kgoread(:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading._

Previously on Echo:

He pressed his mouth against mine, and I couldn't help but kiss as hard as I could back. The most intense passion ripped through my body as my fingers locked in his hair. Edward's hands held my face for a moment, it looked like he was searching for something, but his arms constricted me closer and closer until I could barely breathe from his embrace.

We laid like that for a while. The door had been locked since Alice and the rest left, so we really had no worries.

**Chapter 8: Watching My Bipolar Life Go Downhill**

"People are so obsessed with finding love and shit," I said. Edward and I had been talking about 'love signs', or, in his words, The Damn Honest Signs of Love. His version made much more sense. As we lounged upstairs on my- our- bed, linking our fingers together and feeling our ways around each other's bodies, we'd discussed many of the topics brought up in the movie _He's Just Not That Into You_. It was mutually one of our favorite rom-coms. Edward claimed himself to be Alex, the sexy bartender who knew absolutely everything about women.

"I mean, sure, I'd want it too," I continued, "but I'm not overly obsessed with it like Gigi... and then there's that whole sex-only relationship garbage, like Bradley Cooper and Scarlett Johansson. I don't know anymore. Can't this be like the fucking fifties again? Everything was perfect back then!"

As I finished my little rant, Edward pulled us so we were on our sides and my right leg was around his hip. I gasped a little.

He chuckled, murmuring, "I can understand why, though. Gigi wants her life to be like the movies. Scarlett and Bradley are so extraordinarily excited by their wrong romance that they can't contain it. It's almost as wrong as ours." His crooked grin captivated my gaze for a moment, but then it suddenly decided to take my lips hostage.

We'd been kissing pretty much all day. And when we weren't, we had to touch. Edward and I only went as far as to take off his shirt or slide his long fingers up mine, and it really surprised me. I figured he would be all for going as far as I possibly could let him. He did know I would, though, allow him a little more access... but maybe we were just saving that for tonight.

Our minor make out session was still in full swing when we heard pounding on the front door.

"Fuck," we both whisperd, making a quiet laugh to echo around my bedroom.

"Bella, dammit, open the door!" Alice screamed.

"Oh, please, Alice," Rosalie purposefully shouted. "They're probably just going at it like Energizer Bunnies on crack!"

I walked down the stairs and unwillingly opened the door to my beefy cousin about to break it down. He didn't like Rosalie's comment much.

"Bella, please tell me you're still a virgin!" Emmett's eyes were huge, his face terrified.

My face, on the other hand, was mortified. "Shut up, Emmett!" I hit him repeatedly. Letting Edward know I was still pure and innocent, in the sexual way, was not at the top of my list. I already had found out he _liked_ women, so this was indeed a secret to be kept for now.

When Edward joined us downstairs, pretending like he'd just woken up from a nap, I needed air. Since last night, I hadn't smoked even one cigarette, and it was definitely becoming more obvious the less time my mouth spent attached to Edward.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" he asked.

"We got kinda lost," explained Jasper. "But look! We bought donut seeds for a grand total of thirty seven dollars and fifty cents. There's thirty of 'em in this baggie here, so I reckon they were about a nickel apiece." Obviously Emmett had introduced him to the World's Strongest Redneck videos on YouTube.

The three o'clock sky was still bright, the sun still hot, but my front porch stayed cool under its large awning. I looked around at the property, taking robot-like smokes every minute. After a while, I heard the door quietly close and someone sat down beside me. We didn't speak until I guess he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," said Edward softly.

I didn't look at him. Putting my cigarette out, I stood and started strolling to my beach. He followed. I continued walking to a small plot of land only I knew about; I didn't tell my friends because it was the single place where I could get away from them and think or hide. But Edward was different.

I sat down in the sand, a few feet from the water, not caring if I got it in my shorts. Again he sat next to me.

"Bella, can you please tell me what's up?" His voice was concerned and gentle. Like he didn't notice the huge wall of polarity between us.

"You tell me what's up, Edward," I snapped. "It's not that we spent all day kissing and touching and being together, but that I feel like I can't even tell my best friends. And of top of it, there're these differences driving a wedge between us when it comes to... experiences. It's only the eighth of July and I already know how much of an asshole you are! You told me you _like_ women, and I'm pretty fucking sure it's in the way that I don't know about. Here I sit, never been kissed, well before today, never had sex... and you're sitting there next to me as that guy who dates a girl until he can get in her pants and then breaks her heart!"

Edward was shaking his head before I finished.

"I understand that you can't tell your friends. It's not natural, this relationship of ours. We established that earlier. But whatever it is, whether it's a summer fling or something real, it does _not_ change any feelings I have." He somehow managed to gently grab my chin and make me look him in the eyes.

I jerked out of his grasp as traitor tears started welling up in my eyes. "But you're still _that guy_, Edward."

He moved his arm back to his knees and sat quietly for a few long seconds.

"I was," he replied in a voice barely audible. "I really was _that guy_. It started sophomore year of high school and I didn't change until my third year in college. But then I realized I was kind of a monster in a way and decided to transform myself. I knew if I changed myself, I'd find someone I truly care for. Bella, I'm not _that guy_ anymore, and I never wanted you to know about that past." He stared out in front of us, probably recalling some old memories.

"Edward, I still am not sure about it all, but I know I want this unnatural relationship we have to work, in whatever way that means. Just understand that I want to wait until I'm married to give it away, and that I can tell you aren't who you used to be. I never knew that particular Edward, but the one beside me is perfectly fine for now. I don't need every single answer at the moment- we've known each other for four days."

We laughed, remembering just how short a time ago we'd met.

He turned serious again. "Believe me, Bella. If it ever comes down to it, I would wait with you. I have more respect for you than that. A lot more respect." I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I still can't exactly believe you're a virgin, though," he laughed again.

I pulled away to look at him and my eyes popped open in a giggly offense. "What? I don't seem like the kind of girl who would choose morals over matter? I'm more of a whore or something?"

"You know that's not at all what I mean," he said, pulling me back into his side. "I just thought some jerk would try to convince you because of how beautiful you are. You're too beautiful to _not_ have done it."

"Well, thanks, I guess." I blushed a little. "Oh crap, we should probably head back..."

Edward's cell rang then, and after he hung up, he informed me Emmett had called Jonas (our dealer) and everyone wanted to grab dinner. As I was standing up, Edward half-tackled me to the sand.

"Are we seriously going to make out on the beach?" I wondered. "We'll get sand literally all over!"

He shrugged. "You only live once." His lips pressed down on mine quickly. Before he could completely pull away, though, I locked my fingers in his hair and glued him back to my mouth. We kissed for another minute and then decided we were too hungry to continue at the moment.

"Where have you been?" Alice whisper-screamed when Edward and I returned. "And what the hell were you doing with him?"

I shrugged, mimicking Edward's earlier nonchalance. "We were just talking about stuff..." Trailing off was never something Alice particularly enjoyed, especially when it involved alone time with a guy.

"Stuff! What kind of stuff, Bella?" Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Stuff we'd been talking about before we were rudely interrupted by our idiotic, supposedly lost friends."

"You'll be the death of me, I swear it."

That made me snort in laughter, and Alice couldn't help but laugh with me. She knew how overbearing she sounded, but I knew she also couldn't really help that. As far as my groupies _still_ understood, Edward was on my hate list.

The six of us eventually made it to an In-N-Out Burger, eating as fast as we possibly could there. In-N-Out rocked my world. Best place for a burger/fry/chocolate shake meal. Hands down. Then we decided to involve even more dairy desserts and picked up some frozen yogurt and a Jesus place called Pinkberry. My god, both of those food joints were going to be in Heaven- I prayed, at least.

"Emmett, you, like, pre-ordered from Jonas, right?" I asked as we sped back down the street to Jonas's restaurant. He owned this supermega popular bar and grill type of thing, and my parents were best friends with him. A win-win-win situation: food, friends, *insert synonym for drugs that starts with an F here*. I actually don't think there is a synonym for drugs that starts with an F. Fuckery, maybe?

Anyway.

Jeffy, the eight-year-old son of Jonas, was there, sitting on top of the bar next to his dad. As we walked farther into the restaurant, I noticed Jonas's wife, Elena, was also hanging out. She, Jonas, and Jeffy were all socializing with some people I recognized to be a few of my parents' other friends.

"The troublemakers are finally back," Jonas greeted us. Well, mainly me and Emmett.

"Sup, Joe, Jeffster?" Emmett said, fist bumping the young boy.

I walked forward to hug Elena.

"How have you been?" she asked enthusiastically.

Never in my life had I seen Elena Salvatore look or sound tired. She compared to Rosalie on the beauty scale. Their entire physique was always stunning and near perfect. It so wasn't fair.

"I've been pretty splendiferous," I replied. "Oh, I'm sure you remember Alice and Rose and Jasper, but this is Edward. He just graduated college in Chicago and decided to spend the summer here since he and Jasper are friends or whatever." When I made sure Rose and Alice weren't looking, I winked at Edward.

We all chatted for a while, but then I saw Jeffy yawn, and that forced the eight of us to mirror it.

"Hey, Jeffy, would you wanna come to my beach tomorrow? Y'know, just for the day." I looked hopefully at Elena.

His tired face lit up. "Yes!"

"Thank you, Bella," Elena said. "Just please make sure everybody's system is... detoxed from tonight."

I laughed, promising her we'd all be weeded out and that she could drop Jeffy off around noonish for some good old fashioned Emmett lunch, his favorite.

On the car ride home, Jasper came up with a brilliant idea.

"Guys. Can we Google a recipe for chocolate pot cake?"

A few hours later, we'd managed to find a good recipe, make the cake, and consume it equally. We were sitting around in a circle, kinda like _That '70s Show_, playing Never Have I Ever, when suddenly Emmett changed the game to Truth Or Dare.

Harmless dares were performed, simple truths revealed in the beginning. Then Rosalie decided to dare me to Seven Minutes In Heaven with anyone of my choice. Literally, including her, Alice, my cousin, and the other two guys.

Well, I wasn't exactly going to kiss my best girlfriends, or my cousin, so I was torn between Jasper and Edward. The latter won. Seeing as there wasn't exactly a closet big enough, everyone shoved Edward and me into Emmett and Rose's pitch dark bedroom, telling us that we have to use the bed.

"So," I said awkwardly. "You up for this?"

I heard Edward lock the door, and then his ghostly chuckle was wreathing around my face. Within a second, I was pushed up against the wall, Edward's mouth attacking mine roughly. I let out a soft squeak, surprised, but continued to kiss him. Feeling the smirk on his lips and his tongue begging for an entrance, I kept my lips sealed to tease him. His hands were trailing all down my arms and waist, stopping there to press himself closer to me. I finally decided to grant his tongue access. Even gasping for air, Edward was a fantastic kisser. I was in disbelief. He grabbed my wrists in one hand so he could pin my arms above me on the wall. We continued kissing for what felt like mere seconds, but suddenly there was pounding on the door.

"I'm definitely up for this," he whispered against my throat, answering my question from apparently seven minutes ago.

We walked back to unlock the door and sit back in our circle of still slightly high friends. I noticed Alice and Rose had very solemn faces right as they bombarded me with apologies.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that you still had... virgin lips," Rosalie cried. She barely spoke the last part.

Alice's eyes were misty. "We're sorry that your first kiss had to be like that!"

I let them know that I forgave them and that it was okay and blah blah blah, eyeing Edward the whole time.

"So, Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett said loudly, taking my turn and getting the attention off of Edward and me.

"Truth," Edward replied quietly.

"Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

Oh shit.

"Yes," Edward answered, again muted. "I actually have three."

_Liek OMG lol ! Yeahh, naughty Edward, huh?(; I'm sorry this chapter isn't the greatest, but it's needed! Anyone catch my little joke? The whole Elena Salvatore thing? I'm so funny (kidding). If you didn't, well, I'm referencing _The Vampire Diaries_. Fantastic TV show & book series... Review please! :D_

_Love As Always,_

_~MissEmileigh_


End file.
